


Nightmares and Labors

by Something_Like_Space



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Like_Space/pseuds/Something_Like_Space
Summary: In which Mike broke his arm and had to stay back in the headquarters with a very pregnant Mikasa Ackerman.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny summer day, the sun was shining brightly up in the sky and they could feel it was pleasantly warming their skins. There was a red and white square-patterned blanket beneath them and they were alone in the large open area. Mikasa could see the forest ahead of them – full of pine trees. All green and fresh. Everywhere around them covered with emerald grasses and colorful flowers. 

_It felt like heaven._

Mikasa smiled to herself as she turned to look at her husband. He was watching the kid who was playing by himself in front of them with soft grey eyes. The boy giggled as a few birds land near him, he chased them off and they flew away instantly only to come back on their previous spot – almost as if they would like to play too.  Mikasa was stunned to see Levi smile, a gesture that was privileged to her alone usually. 

She felt happiness and peace washed over her overwhelmingly that her chest hurt. She heard then their little son -who learned how to walk recently- trying to run towards them clumsily with his little legs, shouting to his father meanwhile.

“Daddy! Daddy come play with me?” he reached his baby hands to Levi and Mikasa was surprised to see that Levi did not even hesitate to get up on his feet in a heartbeat and walked toward their son - meeting him in the halfway. She smiled widely as she watched her husband grabbed their son’s hand and let him take the lead. He was talking to his father, saying something about the birds excitingly and he pointed a nearby one hurrying his father to rush toward it. Mikasa chuckled at the sight of them and throw her head back to look at the clear sky. It was so bright that she had to narrow her eyes. She couldn’t recall a time in her life that she was this happy.

She didn’t know how much time she spent like that but suddenly the sun hid behind the thick dark clouds that she had not seen coming. The effects of the absent sun showed immediately as the weather got chilly. Mikasa felt unpleasant shivering went through her whole body and she turned her face to the horizon from the sky. She expected to see her family but they weren’t there. A snake-like arm went through her stomach to her heart as she felt the anxiety started to bubbled up inside her.  Standing up hurriedly she called her husband’s name. 

No reply came.

She looked right and left trying to see Levi and their son but couldn’t manage to find them. There wasn’t any sign of them around. No indication that they were there. Ever. As if they ceased to exist. The thought gave her another shiver and she started to run toward the forest.

“Levi!” she called again and again. Always stopping to listen for his reply. Never hearing any. 

She shouted her son’s name but again the only thing she managed to hear was the sound of the wind which appeared to get stronger every minute. She was surrounded by the trees that seemed so charming and peaceful to her just this morning – now they were only consuming her and kept coming on her way but she didn’t stop. 

She continued to call over and over both of their names, her family’s names, but still there was neither a sign nor a sound from them. At this point, she started to run like a maniac. Suddenly she tripped over something which made her fall over. Her knee started to bleed but she barely paid attention. She raised herself on her elbows and turned to see what made her fall. Suddenly the whole world stopped.

She stopped breathing, stopped thinking even her heart stopped for a second. Everything seemed to get silent, even the wind that was roaring on earlier. Everything was dark and cold. She recognized Levi’s body. There was blood all over his white shirt. His eyes were close and his chest was perfectly still. 

_He wasn’t breathing._

Mikasa heard a scream which she later recognized as her own. 

Levi was dead.

* * *

Mikasa woke up, jolting. 

She was alone and she was breathing heavily. Cold, sticky sweat was covering all over her body. And there was a terrible pain on her stomach. Yet she recognized none of them. She jumped from the bed or attempted to jump since her movements were not fast enough as they used to be. Like nine months ago. Before she got pregnant. 

She had only one thing in her mind. She needed to find him. She needed to find Levi. Still unaware of the pain on her stomach she found her way out of the room by clinging the walls, getting a lot of help from them. The nightmare made her feel light-headed. 

The headquarters corridors were empty since most of the soldiers, her husband included, were on the expedition. Ever since they had learned about her pregnancy it had been decided that Mikasa could not take any part of those deathly expeditions and she had returned her uniform for an unknown amount of time. Even though she had a hard time letting it go she learned to keep her anxiety under control. She learned from Levi to trust her friends and their power. In every expedition, she sent her husband and Eren and all of her friends with a lump in her throat and she had to learn to suppress her desire to go after them. And it was okay even if she was still a bit bitter about it. It was okay because she would do anything to keep this child safe. 

Until today.

The sun started shining on the horizon as she stepped out of the headquarters. The outside, like the inside of the HQ, was also empty and she was still clinging to those walls with her dear life. She was heading to the barracks when she realized somewhere in the back of her brain that two soldiers were running toward her. Only when one of the men hold her arm to support her from falling she recognized one of her hand went to grab her stomach. The other soldier started to yell for others to call Mike who stayed back as well because of his broken arm from the last expedition.

“L-let me go!” Mikasa wanted to yell at the soldier who was grabbing her arm in an iron grab to prevent her from falling, yet her voice came out so weak and shaky even she got surprised by it. 

Yet there was no time to think about her weak voice now as she could see the barracks from the spot they have been standing. Just a few more steps and she could find her horse and took a ride towards the expedition area. She had that power in herself. She could do this – she had to! Her husband – _Levi!_ She needed to save Levi. He needed him at the moment she was so sure of that! 

With a newly found energy, Mikasa yanked her arm from the soldier’s hand with such a force that made him stumbled on his feet. She kept going to the barracks with both hands clinging the walls of the head-quarters for support. Behind her, the man tried to talk to her, tried to make some sense to her but she didn’t listen. 

_Levi!_

Everything seemed to progress in slow motion. She heard someone else called her name and some footsteps running toward her but she felt like she was in a dream again. Her mind began to get even foggier than before and the only thing she could think of was Levi and her needed to save him. Suddenly she doubled up because of unexpected pain and she started to fall over. 

It was as though she had blinked and the fog in her head was finally cleared out. The time started to flow as normal. She realized that she was on the floor and someone was holding her. She couldn’t remember whether or not she hit the ground but that didn’t matter at the time. There was another pain in her body that she couldn’t ignore anymore. 

Her stomach.

“Mikasa? Are you alright?” she heard Mike asking her while keeping her arms to support her – her back leaned on his chest as apparently, he was the one that caught her. She was about to answer when she recognized something was leaking between her legs. Her water broke. She raised her head to look at Mike. 

His eyes opened almost as wide as hers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Levi’s swords cut through Eren’s titan form from the nape, careful not to hurt the boy inside. He got used to doing this by now. As soon as the boy was freed from the titan Armin pulled him out immediately. They landed on the ground as the titan body began evaporating. It was nothing but a crust now. Levi’s eyes surveyed the area, focusing on Erwin for a second who was listening to the report of the mission. Hange was running around with Moblit trying to get the other man to draw things she found interesting and wanted to collect as data. Their mission was ended a while ago as Levi cut the last titan’s nape on the area. Unfortunately, they had causalities but it was relatively few even though they still had lots of soldiers with injuries. He noticed Erwin walking towards him. 

“Levi! Is your squad alright?”

“They are alive.” He said indifferently yet still there was a crippling tone of relief in his voice for the ones that listened closely. Erwin did not seem phased. 

“Good. Gather them, we are living in ten minutes.” 

* * *

Indeed, ten minutes later they were on their horses riding toward the safe protection of the Wall Rose. Eren was going on the cart, unconscious and exhausted due to the amount of effort he had to put in this mission. There was another cart following them behind, carrying the two dead soldiers they had lost that day. 

They came in contact with three titans on their way back, in which one of them happened to be abnormal. He saw Nanaba and her team took down the two of them as he handled the abnormal – much to Hange’s distaste and continuing whining. 

Near to the gates, they saw the elevators started descended down to pull the soldiers, and their horses, back into the walls since the gate was long closed by the giant bolder Eren had placed years ago. Levi heard the bell ringed to announce the return of the Survey Corps. That’s the part he used to hate the most since the crowd gathered near the gates gave them nothing but condemnation. Nowadays, however, it only meant that he was seconds away from seeing his wife, he could easily take a little reprimand in return.

Today the crowd was surprisingly quiet and calm as they walked past them. Maybe because they also knew that two causalities could be count as a victory when it came to the Survey Corps statistics. A sad reality but the reality nevertheless. His eyes wandered around the crowd quickly, trying to catch a glimpse of his wife since she wouldn’t listen what he got to say for her to not come to greet him, and their squad and waited for them in the HQ instead. It seemed like today was a day for many firsts as she seemed to listen to him and didn’t come. He couldn’t help but feel the anticipation of seeing her bubbled in his stomach even though they were married for two years at this stage. 

He chose to stay close to Erwin as he broke the tragic news to the lost soldiers’ families, the whole corps waiting behind them, showing their supports and sympathies to the parents as well as paying their respects to the fallen soldiers. They arrived at the headquarters quickly after that, each feeling drained as they always did whenever they returned back to the Walls, fewer in number every time. Erwin was walking ahead of him as they entered the gates of the HQ, talking to Hange quietly. Something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. A soldier that he forgot the name of was running toward them in a frantic manner. He saluted Erwin and send a few quick glances toward Levi’s way which made him narrow his eyes in anticipation. 

“Commander Erwin! Sir!” he greeted and then returned to Levi.

“Captain Levi! Y-your wife is in labor!” he sputtered, face shining with sweat as if he was the one gone into labor. 

Levi was aware of the stares of Erwin and Hange, eyes wide and mouth gaping like it was the first time they heard Mikasa was pregnant and pregnant women supposed to give birth at some point. He could sense the eyes of his team burning to his back. They were all silent as each of them expected him to react as if waiting for him to set the tone of their own reactions. 

The problem wasn’t that Levi didn’t hear what the soldier had said since he had heard him perfectly fine. It was just that he was having a hard time grasping what those words meant. 

His horse neighed, feeling the tension filled the air, and that was the thing that broke the spell upon him. He threw the reins of his horse to Jean without losing any more time with trying to calm the startled animal and started making his way into the headquarters at a slightly quicker pace. From the outside he seemed like he always had, cool and collected yet on the inside he was absolutely running off the rails. He heard footsteps coming behind him yet his mind had other things to prioritize so the sounds gone unnoticed to him. The soldier that had brought the news pacing alongside, telling him that she was brought back to their quarters (they had decided for Mikasa to stay in the HQ while he was away in a case for things _exactly_ like that might happened) since she was trying to get to the barracks when the labor had begun. 

“What the hell she was planning to do in the barracks?” the soldier just gave a pathetic shrug as an answer. 

“May I watch, Levi?” Hange’s excited voice came from behind. 

“No!” 

“For scientific reasons!” 

“My wife isn’t a science project shitty four-eyes!” 

“B- “ 

“Hange.” He heard Erwin’s warning voice next and that was the time he finally noticed the footsteps following him, and by the sound of it, there were more than those two trailing behind him. _Great._

Even though he tried to convince himself that he was annoyed, he was actually feeling grateful to them, well at least to Hange and Erwin since his team was probably seconds away from causing a ruckus, for being with him while he was absolutely losing it inside. 

“NNNnnnnnngghhh!!” they heard the agitated-load moan as soon as they turned the corner of the corridor his quarters were in. Levi who was trying to keep the speed of his steps under control until that time dashed for the room, giving up on all his efforts to contain the little self-control he had left behind.

Never in his life, _ever_ , he heard Mikasa made such a painful noise before. He reached the door of their room in no time, pushing the door open harshly, only to see that Mikasa who was laying on her back on the bed with a doctor between her legs and –

_ Mike?  _

“NNNNaaAAaaa!!” Mike cried out again as Mikasa squeezed Mike’s hand so hard that he was sure it would break if his wife continued doing that. She wasn’t making any sound expect little pained moans she allowed to get out from her lips as she gritted her teeth together with enough force to almost breaking them. Mike, on the other hand, was screaming like a banshee whenever Mikasa squeezed his hand with every contraction she had. 

As the current contraction came to an end Levi saw the hold his wife had in Mike’s hand loosened and Mike gave out a long breath with relief that _almost_ sound like sobbing. He raised his head and his eyes met with Levi’s, his pained face brightened and Levi was sure he had never seen Mike this happy to see him before. 

“Levi!!” he exclaimed happily, making Mikasa follow his gaze and found his husband present in the room. 

“Levi!” she breathed out his name as if she couldn’t believe he was actually there and raised her hand toward him, ushering him to her side. He quickly obeyed her wishes as Mike, finally was set free, and shaking his hand to get the circulation back quickly made his way toward the door where Erwin and Hange were waiting. Levi took his place and hold his wife’s sweaty hand instead immediately. 

“Hey.” He greeted her softly and watched as a few tears made their way down her cheeks. 

“I thought you were dead.” She whispered as a response, the relief she felt was so immense that it helped her fight against the tears she wanted to shed till this morning as well as making her wanted to sob against Levi’s chest. 

“Hey, I’m here.” He reassured her with a gentle voice that she had never heard coming from him before, swiping the tears and sweat from her face. 

“I was trying to come and rescue you.” She told him and watched as his eyebrows draw together. 

“Mikasa – “ his reprimand was cut by her. 

“I saw a nightmare.” She said shuddering as she remembered the nightmare and how lost she felt until she saw him standing by the door, alive and healthy. Surprisingly, he smiled.

“Sometimes that is just it Mikasa. A nightmare is just a nightmare and nothing more.” 

She looked at him, looked at his beautiful blue eyes, and felt the relief washed over her once again as the words penetrated her mind. She was about the smile back as another contraction hit her. Bad. 

“Umh – That is a stronghold,” Levi grunted as she squeezed his hand, reflecting the pain she had into her hold. Levi bore it all, with only mild grunts here and there, at some point the tore his cape of as he got as sweaty as she was. The sun outside started to set. Nurses came and went brought hot water and clean towels as well as candles to illuminate the room. And at her breaking point, she finally felt herself relaxed after a particularly painful push. The room lapsed into an eerie silence as she and Levi looked into each other’s wide tired eyes, and a second later they heard the most beautiful melody there was to hear for the first time. 

Their baby’s earth-shattering cry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! ^^ Btw. I took my inspiration from Modern Family during the labor scene :)


End file.
